Typhus the Traveller
Summary Typhus, also known as Typhus the Traveller, originally the Space Marine named Calas Typhon of the world of Barbarus, is the Herald of Nurgle, the Lord of the Death Guard's 1st Plague Company, and the host of the terrible plague known as the Destroyer Hive. He is a Champion of Chaos and the former First Captain of the Death Guard Traitor Legion. Typhus is also the most feared of all Chaos Lords to command one of the legendary Plague Fleets. That Typhus has been truly blessed by Nurgle is indisputable. When the Death Guard were adrift in the Warp during the Horus Heresy, dying from the Destroyer Plague, Calas Typhon, First Captain of the XIV Legion, absorbed the full power of the disease, becoming a vessel for this ultimate corruption. Swelling in size, his skin and armour bonded. Great pestilential funnels grew from his body, spewing forth a miasma of destruction. Calas Typhon has been transformed into Typhus, Host of the Destroyer Hive. For ten thousand standard years Typhus has been a blight upon Imperial worlds. He unleashed Nurgle's Rot upon Carandinis VII and Protheus, instigated the Jonah's World pandemic, and has killed millions with the Destroyer Hive. In the wake of Typhus' fleet, a virulent plague spreads, causing its victims to suffer a long and agonising demise. Those who fall to this Warp disease do not stay dead, however; their bodies are soon reanimated by the Chaos infection, creating Plague Zombies whose bites carry the disease to new victims. Typhus rules the greater portion of the Death Guard's decaying armada from the bridge of his flagship, the Terminus Est, a warship encrusted with the filth of aeons that was ancient even when the Horus Heresy began some ten thousand standard years ago. His skill in ship-to-ship combat has been honed over many millennia of war, and when he broods in his command throne upon his starship's bridge, he and the titanic war machine become one. Though the warship exists on the cusp of Imperial legend, its three-pronged pict-sign is dreaded by admirals and Planetary Governors alike across the Segmentum Obscurus. Wherever Typhus' flagship appears, it heralds plague, death and misery on a system-wide scale. Even whispers of its coming can cause panicked evacuations from worlds in its path, for wherever Typhus goes, pain and despair blossom in his wake. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Typhus, originally Calas Typhon, epithet 'the Traveller' Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ Classification: Chaos Lord, Psyker, Herald of Nurgle, Host of the Destroyer Hive, Former First Captain of Mortarion's Death Guard |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Including but not limited to: far superior vision to normal humans, allowing them to see in low-light conditions as well as they would in daylight. As well as an immunity to dizziness or motion sickness, Space Marines can consciously filter out and enhance certain sounds.), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 7), Regeneration (High-Low naturally, significantly higher with Nurgle's blessings), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and Limited Type 3), Adaptation (Astartes possess an implant that controls the amount of melanin in a Marine's skin. Exposure to different levels of sunlight will result in the Marine's skin darkening or lightening to compensate. It also protects the Marine from other forms of radiation.), Information Analysis (Astartes can accurately analyze any chemical they eat/taste and break them down if required, a Marine can even track a target by taste alone), Limited Memory Manipulation (Astartes can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Astartes can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away most organic and some metallic materials), Self-Healing (Astartes can enter a state of suspended animation, consciously or as an automatic reaction to extreme trauma, keeping the Marine alive for years, even if he has suffered otherwise mortal wounds.), Technology Manipulation (An Astartes Black Carapace allows them to directly connect their nerves to specialized machines, chief among them their Power Armor), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Each suit of Terminator armour comes equipped with a built-in Teleporter), Forcefield Creation (Suits of Cataphractii-Pattern Terminator armour are fitted with additional shield generators, giving them an extra level of protection able to stop projectiles and attacks before they even strike the armor itself), Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a disruption field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Explosion Manipulation (With Blight Grenades), Homing Attack (Via the Destroyer Hive), Weapon Mastery (Even the weakest and most inexperienced Tactical Marine has been honed for years in a brutal training regime to be able to use a vast multitude of different weapons, Typhus has been fighting for over ten millenia), Martial Arts (Astartes are trained in a vast majority of ways of hand-to-hand combat, and presumably vastly more masterful over them than any regular human), Telekinesis (Typhus can use his psychic powers to lift and throw objects as well as crush enemies into paste), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, Life Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation through the use of various psychic powers as well as spreading diseases and his equipment, Power Nullification through sheer force of will, Curse Manipulation |-|Resistances= Extreme Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Telepathy and Soul Manipulation (Even normal Marines can resist the whispers of Psykers and Daemons, Typhus being a skilled Psyker himself grants him an even greater resistance.), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human, and blessings of Nurgle render pain as an afterthought.), Possession, Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human, Typhus himself has already dwelt in the Warp for over ten thousand years and is blessed by the powers of Chaos, meaning the insanity of the Warp has almost no affect on him.) Poison and Disease Manipulation (Even normal Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases and can easily process most swallowed poisons, Astartes can operate fine even in extremely toxic environments, Typhus' position as the herald of Nurgle gives a resistance to diseases and poisons that is far beyond any normal Space Marine.) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Cut his way through a massive wave of Khornate forces and killed a gigantic Daemon Prince of Khorne. Fought Commander Azrael. Should at least be comparable to Lucius. Briefly matched Primarch Mortarion in physical combat, and stopped him from moving with his psychic powers. Casually crushed a Land Raider with his psychic powers. Used his psychic powers to kill a marine in Terminator armour with a gesture. Comparable to the three hundredth most favoured Daemon of Nurgle, and considered strong enough to 'crush its soul and cast it back into the warp'), Ignores durability with diseases, psychic powers, and Manreaper Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed (While still fast, Terminators are not as mobile as regular marines), at least FTL combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to Lucius and Khârn, struck Primarch Mortarion with a knife before he could react and dodged several of his scythe swings) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Should be somewhat comparable to the strongest Space Marines in the setting, effortlessly picked up and threw a Land Raider with his psychic abilities, Land Raiders weigh 72 tonnes.) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Considered to be one of the most durable Chaos Lords due to his sheer bulk as well as his nature as a walking hive of supernatural diseases. Unaffected by a blast from Mortarions plasma pistol, the Lantern. Chaos boons and his nature as a host for Nurgle's contagions make him extremely difficult to kill. Cataphractii-Pattern Terminator armour is the most durable pattern of Terminator armour, several Lascannon blasts from a Land Raider were unable to break his armour's shielding and simply bounced off.) Stamina: Potentially limitless (Was the only member of the Death Guard who could endure the entirety of Nurgle's Destroyer Plague, As host of the Destroyer Hive and countless other plagues, it seems he never rests) Range: Several Meters with Manreaper, Significantly higher with psychic powers, at least planetary with many of his diseases as well as teleportation Standard Equipment: *'Manreaper:' Typhus carries a massive, daemonic Power Scythe known as a "Manreaper"into battle. Rumoured to have been dipped in Nurgle's own personal brew of supernatural filth, the smell alone can cause violent illness. Any organic material touched by the fearsome weapon quickly decomposes into festering filth and bone, while even the hardiest of tanks and armours rust and rot away with horrifying speed. *'Cataphractii-Pattern Terminator Armour:' Typhus wears an ancient suit of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour dating all the way back to the Horus Heresy, Cataphractii armour is functionally distinct from other patterns, bearing additional plating and shield generators. Over the years, this suit has become as much a part of his body as his own flesh, forcing disease-spewing chimneys of bone out from his torso and back. *'Blight Grenades:' In a Death Guard tradition, Typhus uses the decapitated heads of his enemies as powerful explosives. The heads are filled with maggots and toxic slime before being sealed with wax. These crude grenades explode on impact, spraying liquid disease and daemon flies all over the surrounding area. Intelligence: Strategic genius, Helped orchestrate the Istvaan III Atrocity and plunge his entire legion into Nurgle's grasp, doing the latter entirely behind Mortarion's back. Weaknesses: The bloated nature of his body, as well as the weight of the additional plating and shield generators, can sometimes hinder his full movement speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Destroyer Hive:' When Typhus absorbed the Destroyer Plague and gained the favour of Father Nurgle, the hideous daemon flies became a part of him. During battle, the fused chimneys of bone that sprout from Typhus' body will belch out great clouds of the deadly insects, who will immediately swarm his enemies. Each daemon fly buzzes into the cracks and gaps they find in the armour of Typhus' opponents, biting and stinging their victims with daemon-poison and spreading the Destroyer Plague, causing more flies to burst from their insides, quickly leaving nothing but a battlefield of mutilated, plague-filled corpses. *'Nurgle's Rot:' Typhus exudes a vile wave of soul-infecting disease, covering his foes in a thick layer of poisonous goop which can kill in a matter of seconds. *'Weapon Virus:' Channeling Nurgle's power Typhus causes the weapons and machinery of his enemies to become infected with a viral decay. *'Gift of Contagion:' Typhus spreads Father Nurgle's love with a cloud of rot flies and contagion that covers his enemies, giving them a painful palsy, atrophying their muscles, and liquefying their insides. *'Plague Wind:' Typhus spews forth a wind of pure plague which spreads through the ranks of his foes. *'Miasma of Pestilence:' As Typhus gives a phlegm-choked chant, a dark cloud of supernatural filth and Rot Flies surround him, shielding him from view and enemy sensors. *'Blades of Putrefaction:' Typhus calls forth Nurgle's power, causing his Manreaper to coat itself in a thick layer of rust and secrete putrid fluids, lethal to even those with inhuman resilience. *'Putrescent Vitality:' Typhus' body bloats with rancorous energies, notably increasing his strength and durability. *'Curse of the Leper:' With a mere motion, Typhus' enemies find themselves drained of life and horrifically weakened in only a matter of moments. Gallery hYbwo0prhbA.jpg|Typhus making a sacrifice to his god Typhus_by_alex_boyd.jpg|by Alex Boyd TyphusCodex.jpg|Typhus' sends the Tau to Nurgle's embrace Typhus_Battle.png|In the middle of a battle Horus_Heresy_Calas_Typhon.jpg|During the Heresy TyphusMini8th.jpg|8th Edition model 99800102017 TyphusNEW 01.jpg|Old model Calas-Typhon.jpg|ForgeWorld's Horus Heresy model Manreaper.jpg|The Manreaper used by Typhus. DestroyerDrone.jpg|A drone of the Destroyer Hive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saint-14 (Destiny) Saint-14's profile (Speed was equalized, Saint-14 was 5-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Poison Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Humans Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 5 Category:Disease Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Explosion Users